marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Barbara Morse (Earth-199999)
, formerly (undercover) | Relatives = Lance Hunter (ex-husband) | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = The Playground | Gender = Female | Height = 5' 10¾" | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | Hair2 = (dyed Brown)Category:Brown Hair | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = S.H.I.E.L.D. agent | Education = Degree in Biology | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Brent Fletcher | First = | Quotation = Love fighting? No. But you're coming after one of my people. So I'm willing to fight. | Speaker = Bobbi Morse | QuoteSource = Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 2 12 | HistoryText = Bobbi Morse was an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. prior to the organization's dissolution. She was once married to Lance Hunter, but their marriage ended badly with the two feeling bitter towards each other long after their divorce. Hydra Uprising During the Hydra uprising Morse was given a secret mission by Nick Fury. Morse was stationed aboard the aircraft carrier Iliad and tasked with blowing it up should it fall into enemy hands. While aboard the ship Morse found a group of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, including Alphonso Mackenzie, that had been taken hostage by Hydra. With assistance from agent Isabelle Hartley Morse rescued the agents and went looking for Robert Gonzales, the ship's commander. After locating Gonzales Morse revealed to him the nature of her mission. Realizing the outcome of her mission would mean the deaths of all S.H.I.E.L.D. agents still aboard, Morse chose to fight back, and, together with Hartley, Gonzales, and Mackenzie, retook the ship. Joining the Team At some point after S.H.I.E.L.D. fragmented, the organization's new director, Phil Coulson had Bobbi go undercover within Hydra as their new chief of security. He also had her keep an eye on Jemma Simmons, another S.H.I.E.L.D. agent working undercover as a scientist. Once Simmons' cover was blown, Bobbi revealed her true loyalties and after a fight took Simmons to the roof of the building they worked at, where an extraction team was waiting to take them back to the Playground. However, Hunter had since also started working for Coulson, and was also at the Playground when Bobbi arrived, and the two almost immediately started fighting. After the capture of Sunil Bakshi, Bobbi was put in charge of his interrogation. When Bakshi described his superior as a "disciple" of the Red Skull, she began to look into the SSR's paper file. The team discovered Daniel Whitehall's true identity - a former Hydra doctor named Werner Reinhardt and the fact that he had somehow reversed his age. She confronted Bakshi with this information, but he instead bit into a cyanide pill hidden in his cheekbone. Bakshi would have died if not for Agent Morse and Lance Hunter immediately taking him to their medical facility, where Bakshi lay comatose. Lance later confronted her about how she pushed too hard in Bakshi's interrogation, but the argument quickly turned to the subject of how their relationship had fallen apart. They quickly resolved their argument by having sex in their car. . Together with the rest of Coulson's team, Morse went to the underground alien city. When Mack became possessed under the influence of the city's defensive measures, Bobbi fought him off and knocked him into a shaft. She was comforted by Lance Hunter, and after that she fought against Hydra together with the other agents. After the terrigenesis and Agent Triplett's death , Bobbi rekindled her relationship with Hunter. She supported Skye when Skye was locked in containment, and than aided her a mission to find a Kree who had attacked Lady Sif. When she found him, they fought, but she was unable to overcome his greater strength. She spoke with with Mack about their secret, and how she felt like she had betrayed the team. Later on she and Agent Fitz took down the Kree, wiping his memories with his own weapon. When Cal joined a team of enhanced criminals that Hydra had released from S.H.I.E.L.D. containment, Bobbi fought and subdued Karla in the school locker room. The Other S.H.I.E.L.D. When Hunter was captured, he met Gonzales who told him the story of the "Real S.H.I.E.L.D", Bobbi surprised her ex-husband by revealing that she was part of the organization and was spying on Coulson's Team. When Hunter recalled how he had been angry at her for lying, she apologized and said that the reason she gave his name to Coulson was because she needed some backup and she didn't think that he would stay on the team. He asked her to leave and run away with him, but she chose to stay, while he escaped alone. Bobbi came back to Coulson's team and tried catch Fury's box, but she is caught red handed. When she tried to explain that they weren't the real S.H.I.E.L.D and Gonzales was, she and Agent May clashed. When May was having the upper hand, the power was cut off and Bobbi escaped. Soon after she was subdued by Simmons, however, this did not stop Gonzales's team from taking Coulson's base. . When Skye was hiding, she went together with Gonzales team to find her, the plan was to shut her down and stop her uncontrolled powers with an Icer and take her to S.H.I.E.L.D base again and then decide what to do with her. When one agent shot at Skye with a real gun, Bobbi alerted Skye, which triggered Skye's defensive response, injuring the agent and leaving Bobbi wounded. After that and Coulson's escape, Bobbi still defended Skye against Gonzales. She tried to maintain her relationship with Jemma and Fitz, and gave orders with Gonzales for them to open Fury's box, which May agreed with, and talked to her about where the nickname "The Calvary" came from when they were on a mission. After the confusion of Coulson being with the real box and his fight against Cal when he was with Skye, Bobbi and Gonzales came after him, and Bobbi agreed with making him S.H.I.E.L.D. Director too, she wanted to go with Coulson Team in the mission against Hydra, but Gonzalez made her stay. When Agent 33 was on the S.H.I.E.L.D. base, Bobbi supported her, treating her as an Agent instead of an enemy. Tension rose as she didn't agree with Gonzales about people with powers and she also seem worried about her relationship with Hunter. When the showdown with the Inhumans at Afterlife took place, she was put on a team with Agent May in a S.H.I.E.L.D team. In the plane, after talking about Bobbi wanting to leave S.H.I.E.L.D. in the past, Agent May reveled herself as Agent 33, with the real May being on the base. The two fought and Bobbi subdued her. When she realized she was lost, she exited the plane, However she was shot with an Icer by Ward, who was waiting for her. He and Kara took Bobbi to an abandoned building, tying and gagging her. Agent 33 revealed that Bobbi was the one who gave her location to HYDRA, and that she was looking for closure, forcing Bobbi to apologize. When Bobbi resisted, Ward recognized her fear of needles and put long metal needles underneath her finger nails, with a drug that numbed her. She said that she gave Kara to prove her loyalty to HYDRA, using ruthless calculus to sacrifice Kara's base to save a more agents in another base, and she would do it all again. Bobbi was shown crying due to the pain until Ward came in. The two engaged in conversation, but Bobbi attacked Ward, taking the needles out and stabbing him. The two fought, with Bobbi taking the upper hand until Agent 33 joined the fight with a gun. The three of them battled, and Bobbi losed to the duo after Ward kicked her knee in. At gun point she was asked to apologize once more, yet Bobbi told her she'd do it again. Kara said it doesn't feel right if the apology was forced. Ward then promised that they would make her suffer greatly. Meanwhile, Lance Hunter, Melinda May and an extraction team located where she, Ward, and Agent 33 were and went to save her. Ward and Kara left Bobbi tied to a trap that would shoot at anybody entering the room. Ward explained he knew that Hunter would be there and he wanted to see Bobbi suffering over his innevitable death. Bobbi did her best to move and activate the weapon before there could be any casualties, but failed. As Hunter arrives, she took the shot for him. She was subsequently taken severely injured to the base and prepped for medical provisions. When she woke up, Hunter was there. As they talked, it grew clear she was uncertain about her future. | Powers = | Abilities = Multilingual: Morse is fluent in Japanese, Mandarin, Spanish, Russian and Portuguese, though she stated that she has a tough time telling if someone is lying in Portuguese. Martial Arts: Bobbi is a highly trained S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. She has been able to overpower Hydra agents with ease, Marcus Scarlotti's mercenaries, Agent 33, and even engage in combat with Grant Ward after being tortured. Morse has also been able to hold her own against Melinda May. Spycraft: Bobbi Morse has shown herself to be exceptionally good at reading people, able to surmise Sunil Bakshi's past, and relationship to Daniel Whitehall, despite his only saying eight words to her. She has also been able to create effective covert identities, including acting as the a head of security for Hydra. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Mockingbird's Battle Staves | Transportation = S.H.I.E.L.D. Globemaster | Weapons = | Notes = * Adrianne Palicki portrayed Bobbi Morse in the Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. episodes "A Hen in the Wolf House", "A Fractured House", "The Writing on the Wall", "The Things We Bury", "...Ye Who Enter Here", and "What They Become" before becoming a series regular. Since becoming a regular, the only episode Bobbi does not appear in is "4,722 Hours". | Trivia = * Unlike most versions of Mockingbird, she is not involved with Hawkeye in this universe given Clint is already married. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Барбара Морс (199999) Category:Morse Family Category:Multilingual Category:Martial Arts Category:Weapons Expert Category:Government Agents Category:Modern-Age Characters Category:2014 Character Debuts